Anyone But Me The Beginning
by Vampireknight86
Summary: Given the info I've gained from ssn's 1 & 2 this is my take with a little pinch of fun here and there of how Vivian met Aster reviews and comments are welcome Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Anyone But Me : The Beginning

Chapter one ..It All started in English..

I didn't know what I had done to deserve this cruel finger from fate. I was good kid I thought to myself. Not a drinker , never touched drugs, plus I was a straight A student. However being the latter of those detailed personality traits. Was more than likely the reasoning for my being transfered from regular English one 'o' one to advanced classes.

I had of course kept my opinion of where I should be to myself as usual. I was the good little girl I had been all of my life. Stood in the back of the line, not bothering to fight with people for my convictions.

I staggered dejectedly toward my new English class. As if I needed a bigger reason to be called nerd. I already wore glasses and had long stringy black hair. My awkwardly gangly teenage girl body just hung there. Most of the time I maintained the posture of a man standing above all of my female peers. Or atleast the ones who didn't bother to wear heels.

I pushed open the wooden door with the small bullet proof glass window. Marked room one 'o' two Advanced English. Handing my transfer sheet to my new teacher. She was young and kind of pretty even though she looked as though she would pop is she stood too close to a stove top. She was pregnant I realised, I only hoped it wasn't another one of those student teacher love children. That seemed to be so popular these days.

She check marked and signed where the signature was required. Then handed me my paper back and directed me to the only seat available in the eight desk classroom. It was small because Queens wasn't exactly known for it's advanced vocabulary. It was more known for it's stellar and shining crime rates and gang terf wars. However New York was my home and I loved it all though some of the gang activity was disturbing. I guess my mind was just trained to accept that's how it always was.

I sat down absent mindedly in my orange plastic chair setting my back pack down next to me. I searched for my english book. Then I realised I didn't go to the book supply to get a new one for the changed class.

" Don't have a book ?" A soft voice whispered to me.

" No, I uh..didn't change them before coming here. " I replied.

" It's cool because you can say we met by my coming to you in you time of need, I'm Aster. " The girl introduced herself.

" My hero it's nice to meet you, I'm Vivian. " I extended my hand to her.

She shook it once. Her hand were warm and soft that was nothing of course compared to her eyes. They looked like two great big green emeralds. Her face looked like a copy of a young hot Angelina Jolie. I realised I was staring when the teacher asked me if Aster had a printed copy of the reading material embedded on her face.

I blushed and returned to facing in her direction. The entire class laughed. Odd thing was I didn't care I was glad I did it. Could I..could I be getting a girl crush ? I so very seldom had crushes on anyone male or female. My dad said I was a late bloomer and he'd also added he was glad of that. Then he didn't have to keep his shotgun loaded in case he found me and someone else in a compromising position. My dad was as quick whitted as me which made up for my lack of a mother figure. My mom abandoned us when I was five and dad raised me by himself since then.

We were studying about early fifteenth century poetry, specifically works by lesser known artists. I shook my head as the teacher was giving out orders for us to research and each find our favorite fifteenth century poem. To make it more interesting she'd made us put our names in a jar. Whichever name she drew out the next draw would be the research partner. For it was not simple enough to assign this topic but there had to be more insult added to injury. By making sure there were two people picking the same poem we had to agree upon the topic it adressed and of course the flow of the words. Also we had to describe in detail how it affected us personally either by experiance or feeling.

This could get interesting. There are not two people in the world with the exact same feelings. Let alone two teenagers. I rolled my eyes again. Teacher called out my name, then she called out Aster's. What the f..now I am in trouble. The cute girl I've know for all of thirty minutes and already have a crush on. Is now my partner in the class assignment.

Aster's P.O.V.

I was setting at my desk, minding my own business reading the Advocate. When in walked the new transfer the normal class. She was beautiful, I prayed to God, Allah, Budhha and the fates. Whoever was listening in the void of space we have yet enough funding or intelligence to find. That she would be seated next to me. Instead of being made to get another chair for the old desk at the back. I was granted my request and thanked the afformentioned dieties. She sat down next to me not really paying any attention to me. Oh, great I thought to myself she was one of those high and mighty know it all types. That didn't associate with commoners. Okay, Aster you gotta make this girl like you, be smooth I told myself.

I introduced myself with a joke, it's my defense mechanism for most situations that are uncomfortable. Like saying hi to a pretty girl, who prob- Wait a minute did she just giggle a little at my stupid joke. Yes I'm in. I let her share my book however it wasn't my book she was looking at. It was me or atleast that's what the teacher called her on. Making the whole class laugh at her. I wanted to stand up right then in the middle of Misses Hawkin's class and punch all of those jerks in the eye. They shouldn't be laughing at her I thought.

I was too dumbfounded that she was staring at me. To even attempt my plan which I would fail at anyway. This was New York half the people here had taisers and pepper spray hidden on their person somewhere that metal detectors couldn't see.

I was nervous as hell when the teacher assigned Vivian and I as partners for the poetry report. Vivian what a pretty name, like someone from an old movie. She even looked like her name classical features. Long, straight hair, porcelain skin, narrow brown eyes with long lashes.

When the bell rang the silence broke out into white noise as all the classes let out for the day. I grabbed my shoulder bag shoving my book into it. " If you want we could use my house for the research. My parents aren't usually dragging themselves in until midnight so it's quiet, o-or we could use your house whatever is easier for you. " Damn I was caught on my words I hated when that would happen.

Vivian smiled shyly at me and ducked her head down. " You're house is f-fine. "

Yes she stuttered too, I'm saved, I don't look like a neolithic baffoon. " So..you wanna go now ?"

" Yeah, just let me call my dad and let him know I won't be home 'til later. " Vivian answered taking out her flip phone and dialing. After she got the all clear from her dad to go with the complete stranger to her house in uptown Manhattan.

End P.O.V.

BOTH P.O.V.'s

Aster pulled her brown leather jacket on over her red plaid shirt. Wrapping a scarf around her neck she smiled at Vivian. " So was it cool with him or is he one of those parents that totally flips out on you when you go somewhere new. And asks like twelve million questions. "

Vivian had to laugh. " No, not at all. My dad is pretty calm about alot of things new people and places are one of them. "

" Actually I think that's two. " Aster replied intelligently.

" You're right. Anyway he doesn't have that overreacting gene most dad's do. " Vivian finished as shrugged on her parka.

" So, what about your mom is she cool like your dad or.."

Vivian's face fell for a moment. " Hey I'm sorry if I asked a bad question. You don't have to answer. " Aster comforted placing a hand on her new friends shoulder.

" No it's not a bad question , just..a hard one. My mom left when I was five so I don't really remember much about her or what she was like. " The taller girl shrugged. " While we're on the subject though what about your parents, What are they like ?"

" Wow, and you thought my question hard. Well my dad is a CEO for some big pharmaceutical company, and my mom is an attorney at some high powered lawfirm. They give me a large allowance and everything I could ever want. But they're never there like I don't know real parents should be. It's like I live alone in a giant place at fifteen. It's crazy that I even still try for their focus when it's so obviously unfocused. " Aster explained as the two girls entered the subway station.

" That sucks I'm..sorry, if it makes you feel better I'd be more than happy to share my dad with you. " The darkest haired girl gleamed.

Aster smiled back. " Ya' know that could be a great idea for a business rent-a-dad. "

Vivian chuckled. " I didn't say I'd rent him out, but maybe a short term lease or time share perhaps. "

After changing trains twice they arrived at Asters place it was this really expensive looking apartment building. It even had a valet and a door greeter. Vivian was impressed that this girl she was getting to know could come from all of this. And still be just as down to earth and normal as the rest of the world. The girls boarded the elevator and Aster pushed the button for the top floor.

Vivian noticed but didn't say anything. The girls had managed small talk without her having a stroke at all the things and privileges Aster had.

" Well here we are, home sweet pent house. "

" You live in a pent house. " Vivian had to have one flip out moment this might as well be it. Aster swiped her entry card and they entered the living space. " This is huge, I can't believe you don't have like, I don't know massive cool people parties or something here. "

" Well, I would but theres the clean up and the fact I don't have but five or six friends. Only one best friend he's fun. He kinda reminds me of male version of myself only wiser. " Aster shook her head.

Then the hard part came the research. Aster brought her apple laptop and the two girls started trying to figure out what poems were best. Then they made like a top ten list of the ones they really liked. After all that eye strain the girls sat back on the large white couch.

" Okay I think it's safe to say that is enough homework for awhile. " Vivian stated closing her eyes and rubbing them.

" I agree completely, do you wanna go home now or are you hungry as I am ?" Aster enquired for some reason she didn't want this girl to leave so soon.

" You know actually I am kind of hungry, what did you have in mind ?"

" Pizza. " Aster said in a sensual tone with a large grin.

" Lead the way master. " Vivian responded returning the shorter girls grin.

" It's like the best pizza place ever and it's only a block away, we can walk there. " Aster explained where they were going.

An hour later it was dark, the new friends were walking out of Joe's pizza place. Laughing hysterically. When they reached the corner to cross the street Aster noticed a car coming before she could think about it. She reached out a grabbed Vivian's hand to stop her. The touch was electric it shot strait to her lower stomach. Vivian must've felt something too because she let out an "Oh !" In a satisfied kind of way not a oh, dear god why is this girl touching me.

As quickly as the touch had began Aster slowly pulled her hand away.

" Wait, you don't I mean we can hold hands if you want ?" Vivian couldn't believe what she was saying. Sure she'd had crushed on girls Sophie the girl she'd spent summers with in Westchester. But she thought that was just a phase all kids have those don't they ? She wasn't sure anymore but she was sure she wanted to hold Aster's hand again. It was so soft and warm and perfect.

" Okay. " Aster replied. Slowly, tentitively she extended her arm out to the taller girl. It was received happily when long thin fingers wrapped around hers. It was the most amazing feeling.

Vivian wanted Aster to hold her hand all the time. She felt safer somehow knowing there was another person there with her. Holding part of her in their hands. she felt complete unlike the time that Danny Froth had held her hand to her house from school.

When it was time for Vivian to go Aster walked her to the subway and the girls parted ways. Promising to meet tomorrw at the New York Public Library after school.

Neither girl could keep the grin off her face the whole time they were apart. This was the beginning of something. Problem was Vivian wasn't sure what ?


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone But Me

Chapter two..How Do You Talk To An Angel ?

_Are you fleeing from Love because of a single humiliation?_

_What do you know of Love except the name?  
Love has a hundred forms of pride and disdain,  
and is gained by a hundred means of persuasion.  
_

These were the words being spoken to me in AP English. As I sat in my small wooden chair desk combo. Watching the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen watch me back. With every word she spoke it became clear I was in trouble. In lamens terms I had it bad and that was not good. Even her name was more than I could handle Aster. Aster I could say it all day and start again the next yet never grow tired.

_Since Love is loyal, it purchases one who is loyal:  
it has no interest in a disloyal companion.  
The human being resembles a tree; its root is a covenant with God:  
that root must be cherished with all one's might.  
_

We had spent nearly every waking hour together since we met a week ago. Even spending time hanging out at my dad's fire station. Just to be together we held hands we sat incrdibly close to each other people were starting to stare at lunch. It was clear our friendship wasn't just friendly friendship it was special friendly friendship. That couldn't happen right ? Was I gay I didn't think that I was gay though that would explain the feelings I had for my best friend. When we were twelve I was very confused about what the line was in our friendship. Could I kiss her ..No of course not she was my best friend I didn't want to weird her out. With my blatant confusion.

_A weak covenant is a rotten root, without grace or fruit.  
Though the boughs and leaves of the date palm are green,  
greenness brings no benefit if the root is corrupt.  
If a branch is without green leaves, yet has a good root,  
a hundred leaves will put forth their hands in the end. _

Aster finished with her poem and the bell rang the teacher informing us to turn in our homework from yesterday on her desk. As we single filed out of the small class room. Aster was right next to me holding my hand. I had not gotten to read my poem to her yet. This humiliation would most assuredly be continued through tommorow though. Of this I could be sure teachers at our school were very thorough. If they weren't and the kids started dropping out they lost funding.

Today school was finally over so Aster and I decided to go to my place. I was cooking it was a rare occassion. We stopped off at the market that between school and my house to pick up some extras I would need. Like mushrooms,onions and multi colored peppers I was making a sitr fry. Aster kept teasing me that I was the woman of the house and how she wanted dinner placed before her. I almost died laughing.

" I'm serious woman give me some dinner or I'm gonna go that diner down the street !" Aster demanded pounding her silverware on the wood table laughing.

" Well you can just go ahead I haven't made this since I was twelve it's going to take me awhile. I can't remember how long to cook the harder veggies before I add the softer ones. "

Aster stood up and pulled off her leather jacket revealing her tan arms with just a hint of toned muscle in them. They were especially shown off in her tight black t-shirt. " Here let me help. "

" Wait, can you cook ?" I pondered.

" Yes..in theory.." Aster trailed taking a knife she started to julian the peppers and onions. " Here when you slice'em thin like this they don't take as long to cook. I used to help my mom before she and my dad were so unavailable back when I was too young to shove into a school system. "

" Could you hand me the soy sauce please babe.." 'I let that slip oh, crap now I'm discovered.' Or atleast I thought I was then she just smiled at me with those gorgeous Angelina lips and hand me the soy. I took it from her slowly..our fingers touched and we both made this 'oh!" sound and pulled apart quickly.

I turned my attentions to the stove top and heating the wok. I suddenly felt her gentle warm hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to face her slowly.

" Hey, it's okay here are your veggies muffin. " She giggled teasing me like that was getting her in so much trouble.

" I'm sorry I didn't me.."

" It's cool, you're not the first to call me that. "

" Oh, I-I'm not. " Vivian stuttered.

" No, but you're the first one that called me that and I liked it. " Aster complimented.

" I see well maybe I'll call you that some other time. I'd hate to spoil you. " Vivian joked elbowing Aster's ribs.

" Too late I'm already spoiled. "

My dad picked the most wonderful time to call and tell me he had to spend the night at the station. Because Frank's daughter had a recitle and he volunteered to fill in for his shift.

" What's wrong ?" Aster asked me concern on her face.

" Nothing really my dad's just not coming to dinner he's filling in cause Frank's daughter had a piano thing. " Vivian replied mopingly.

" So what's the problem we'll just finish cooking and catch a cab to the firehouse. He can't come to us we'll just go to him. " Aster simplified.

" Really ? " I asked and the brown haired girl nodded in confirmation. " You're my hero. " I sighed hugging her.

Aster pulled back a little and looked into my eyes. " Viv..I gotta ask you something and I need you to answer me because I'm not sure I've got the guts to ask you again. "

" What is it ?" I asked suddenly feeling my heart drop into my stomach.

" The way we are together..I-I mean the holding hands and hugging and calling pet names to each other. That's not normal friendship stuff you know. "

" I know. " I sighed lowering my head in denial. Not of my feelings because my feelings for her were beautiful. But of my ignorance that we could just go on not aknowledging these things to each other.

" I have feelings for you Vivian, I like , like you alot actually. My question to you is do you feel that way or am I the only one ?"

In that moment I was paralyzed crippled in my fears. My fear of what happens next ? Will we still be friends ? Will she only want that one thing that I've never given to anybody? Can I trust her with my heart ? I had to I couldn't go on like this with her I nodded my head two tears running down either cheek. " Yes, I do. " I breathed out.

Aster held me there drying my tears. " Are you as freakin' scared as I am ?"

" Yeah. " I laughed while sniffling.

" Well that's a relief. Let's talk about the details after we feed your dad huh ?"

" Sounds good. " I agreed eagerly. It was hard enough admitting these things..these feelings to myself. Having just admitted them to the very object of their cause was troubling at best. I dreaded the day they would come up once again in our conversations.

The evening went on like normal and as planned. Aster didn't bring anything up again. Maybe she was just as scared as I was of these strange new feelings. Or maybe she was afraid I was too scared to be with her..was I ? The answer to that I was not sure I held at the time.

Aster's P.O.V.

When I finally got home to my parents apartment, empty apartment. I recalled everything I had accomplished today. I managed to get that poem out. I wonder if Vivian knew I picked that poem out for her. Written words were for me the easiest way to show my true feelings.

Tonight at Vivian's place was just too intense. I hope I didn't scare her away. If there was ever a person I wanted to keep close to me it was her. With long balck hair and her round green eyes she was just too beautiful. The way she spoke like she was from another time so articulate.

I always have had big emotions but now it seemed they were growing..for her. I want to talk to her tomorrow before no after school. That way if either of us feels like running for hills we'll atleast have time in our schedules to do so.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Part 3 Hard Decisions Made Easy

Dear fans of my stories

I wholeheartedly apologise for my abscense in updates since september 2010. I do have an explanation though, I have been ill for the past few months. I was diagnosed with itermediate-persistant asthma. I suffered many flare ups and had to switch doctors twice. As the physician I had seen for four years, dropped me like a hot potato while I was phoning her with a severe flair unable to breathe to even hardly speak. She tells me to find another source of medical treatment. The reason I have no insurance. I had never had insurance but now it was a problem ? Now I have a wonderfully caring doctor. Whom immediately told me money was not an issue my health was. He got rid of my flair ups, ordered a battery of pulminary lung exams (we're still aniously awaiting the results of), Gave me advair it works awesomely ! I also discovered I have high blood pressure 24 he said with my family history it was predetermined. He's also treating me for that.

Now if your eyes aren't dead from boredom here's the story.

**Anyone But Me the Beginning **

**Part 3**

Vivian cursed her inner monologue at this moment. Clutching her paper in hand. As intement a poem as was written upon the recycled double lined parchment. She would be lucky to escape the teacher without excessive time in detention. Not that it was sexually explicit unlike her thoughts at the moment. But it was full of desire for another person. As was Vivian so she thought it was a good fit.

Aster sat in her normal spot chewing her pencil. Why the hell did she have to chew that stupid pencil with those sexy puffy lips of hers? Vivian could feel her cheeks growing warm at the thought of her mouth and neck replacing that pencil.

Taking a deep breath at the teacher's urging, the girl began her descent into the unknown.

**Time to share is always there, **

**I peered through life ever avoiding strife, **

**But now am undone, **

**For one has found me, **

**reached in and unbound me.**

**Nothing is as it did seem,**

**The darkness of my solitude is done **

**Her love has burst my bonds and set music to my songs,**

**Her need for me and mine for she**

**Has made my winter spring**

**A new start with hammering heart,**

**We color the world with our dream,**

**She- My rising sun.**

The poem may have cued a clear response from Aster's chosen audience. However it also sparked a bit of curiosity in the teacher of the class as well. As to what had inspired such passionate musings to be read from the mouth of a fifteen year old. This was another half an hour away from said person.

Once the subject of the poem was fully discussed and understood without any specifics as to the intended subject of inspiration. Vivian was free to leave all be it with a still curious look upon her teacher's face.

Once free Vivian grabbed her shoulder bag and jacket and went running past the metal detectors and through the doors. The only thing on her mind right now was finding Aster and finding out her real feelings about the prose she had picked. The stringy haired brunette didn't have to look far. Aster was perched on one of the swings at the park across the street from the high school.

Vivian ran towards the object of her newly discovered affections full speed. Though gravity had never been Vivian's friend she managed to get across the street. Before tripping and falling over her heels.

Aster saw the sweet girl fall and raced to her aid. "You know that was pretty daring most prostitutes can't even run in heels around here. " The darker humored girl teased as she helped Vivian to her feet.

"Thanks , that was my inspiration. I wanted to prove it could be done, Now if only the ground would've bought me a drink before my ass hit it. "Vivian retorted.

"Well , obviously the ground doesn't know when an ass like yours hits it. It needs to be thankful. "Aster shot back causing Vivian to blush. "So that was an interesting choice ...it wasn't the poem you decided on the other day? "

"No, I'm sorry now you're going to have to turn in a different paper. "Vivian apologized.

"It's cool , " Aster paused shoving her hands in her jeans pockets. " It's just ...I mean I know what my poem was about and whom it was meant for...So my question to you is..."

"Yes, I meant it for you !" Vivian let out in a long escaping breath.

"Really..." Aster grinned sarcastically and turned for a moment to hide her growing excitement about the events of the day. The blush in her cheeks was almost a perfect match with her English partner's.

"Ahuh..." Vivian returned with a wide grin facing her ...well she wasn't quite sure what to call Aster. She wasn't her girlfriend... but she wasn't just her friend either. This was a mental stumper. Then her eyes caught Aster's deep golden brown ones and she was frozen in time.

The two girls stood perfectly still closing space between one another. The air in the middle thickening with tension. Then a street sweeper rolled by and blew leaves and old foam cups all over the two girls. Causing the couple to erupt in a fit of much needed laughter.

The love struck teens walked home in silence. Neither one knowing what to say to the other. When the two girls reached Vivian's door step. Aster pulled her left hand out of her pocket. Extending it out towards Vivian grasping gently the other girls' long slender fingers. Holding hand had become a regular reflex.

"I wanna ask you something and feel free to say no or whatever..but would you be up for a date Friday night... with...me ?" Aster phrased shyly.

Vivian's face lit up. "Yeah, I would but you're buying..." She teased.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Aster replied throwing her hands up in defeat.

The taller girl grinned affectionately at her English partner. "So... Do you want to hang at the firehouse?"

" Love to...but..can't my parents are all over me about spending too much time with a certain young woman.." Aster answered slyly grinning at her friend.

The comment was innocent enough but it caused Vivian to blush pink. Which wouldn't have been hard anyway given the chill in the New York breeze that evening? The two girls walked in silence for a while. Until the taller girl turned her head to face Aster.

Vivian looked scared but curious. "Do your parents think that..I mean are we..."

"Are we what Viv..?" Aster reiterated.

"You know." Vivian replied with a shrug, laying her head on her new friend's shoulder.

"Together?" Aster posed.

All the darker haired, tall girl could do was nod her head.

They reached Vivian's front steps. Aster smoothed her jeans a bit nervously and sat down on one of the concrete slabs.

"Well , I guess that depends on you. " Aster stated cryptically.

Vivian let out a nervous snort then sat down next to her friend. "What do you mean it depends on me?"

"I mean...Do you want to be a..Couple? Do you wanna be with me that way?" Aster implied more serious.

I don't know...I mean I like you but that's...weird isn't it weird? We're two girls we should I don't know, trying out for spirit squad and forming some cute boy fan club. Not discussing whether we're better suited for each other. "

" I don't know...I guess I don't really think about it being weird. All I know right now is that I really like you...and I want to go out with you and know everything there is about you and your dad too. " Aster explained her intentions although she held back the urge to kiss the insecure girl again. Knowing in her mind that when she next kissed this beautiful creature in front of her. She wanted them both to want it. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass being a girl and having all these reservations. When she knew very well a boy would just zero in for the kill and either be accepted or slapped.

'Look at her with those gorgeous,pouty,red lips and those sexy biceps all-' Vivian's eyes bulged at her thoughts. ' Wait, stop, hold up I cannot be thinking these things right now. I just agreed to go out with this girl. Bad , bad Vivian. The confused girl disciplined herself internally.

Crazy game

I never should've started to play

But now you couldn't tear me away

Love is sweet , sweet baby so good to you

And so bad...

The pair sat on the steps with not another thought in each others heads. Other how they could get away with kissing the other. Until that is Vivian's dad came home finding the girls huddle together on the concret steps. He shook his head clearly there was more to this than friendship and he was going to talk to his daighter over dinner. Just to get to the bottom of the situation. His daughters grades weren't affected and she wasn't getting drunk or high. So it must be a boy.

Bill just rolled his eyes at the two teens. Thinking of his first love and how exciting and scary it was at the same time. How his little girl must feel right now. Being young was such a frightening thing all of the feelings were new. He wished he could hit fast forward for her. But this was something Vivian was going to have go through on her own. Only time would rid her of the confusion she was obviously feeling.

Bill took a deep breath and approached the girls who seemed frozen in the moment.

" Hey , Vivian... Aster nice to see you again do plan on staying for dinner? I'm making my famous five alarm chilli. "

" Yeah, it's accompanied by his five alarm ulcer pains. " Vivian joked rolling her eyes. " Dad you know you can't hardly handle that spicy stuff at your age your colon can't take the strain. "

" Says you. " Bill responded sticking out his tongue at his daughter and holding up a pharmacy sack. " I'll have you know I went to see doctor Leigh today and she gave me heartburn pills. "

"Great, I can't even use age for an excuse anymore. Yay chilli. " Vivian threw her hands up in mock excitement. Leaning close to Aster and whispering. " Save me now. Chilli does things to my dad... "

Aster let out a chuckle as she got to her feet. " Sorry, I got my own family drama waiting at home and it definately isn't gonna be as funny as yours. I'll see you tomorrow. " The shorter girl waved at her english partner and the firefighter.

" Bye. "

Aster just made out Vivian's dad saying " More for me then. " Before she got to the bus stop.

Aster arrived home fifteen minutes late because of a fender bender. Which she was sure her parents would blame on her. Unwillingness to cooperate. She was right when the short but spunky girl walked in the apartment door. Her mother was there to greet her with folded arms and a stand offish stare.

"Where have you been young lady?" The woman fumed.

"I'm sorry I know I'm late but ..."

"But me no buts young lady. " Aster's mother interrupted. " I know where you were you were out with that Vivian again. "

" Yeah, I walked her home from school -"

Aster's mother verbally disconnected her once more. " You're always with that girl. Whatever happened to Bradley he was a nice boy. Honestly it's like you're turning gay. ''

Aster let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. " Mom, first off Bradley was a jerk and I only went out with him to please you and dad. Second I wasn't turned I was born gay. Third I'm sick of you and that shrink in there trying to fix me. I'm outta here !"

Aster was out on the sidewalk she had no idea where she was going but she needed to think. There was one silent place in this entire city. Aster could always clear the cobwebs from her brain there.

Meanwhile Vivian had to get some books for a report in her science class that were due. So she headed to the NEW York Public Library. As The dark haired girl made her way up the stairs

Vivian and Aster reached the top of the stacks on opposite sides of the same shelf. Almost simultaniously, Vivian didn't even notice the smell of ginger -peach shampoo. She was too concentrated on her own thoughts. Until a certain gorgeous mouse brown haired girl rounded to Vivian's side of the shelves.

The tall black haired high schooler glanced over her right shoulder. Having heard a heavy sigh come from that direction. Seeing whom it was she immediately turned her attentions back to the books before her. Picking up a white sleeved thick hardcover and mindlessly turning the pages. While she secretly looked towards her new friend and wondered.

Aster could feel Vivian's eyes on her. It was almost too much to handle she finally glanced towards her beautiful friend. Only to be met by honey toned brown eyes. She couldn't help but finally crack a smile for the first time in two hours. Why did this girl evoke such want in her, especially when she didn't even know if their friendship (already questionable as something more.) Was headed. Aster needed facts plain and simple she wasn't one of these wait and types. She didn't even know if their date was still on or if Vivian was too nervous. " Well no time like the present, I can't get torn two new ones in one day... Hopefully. " Aster took in a deep breath and waltzed up behind Vivian resting her head on the taller girls neck. She wrapped her arms around the girl's small waist.

" Hey, fancy meeting you here. " Vivian spoke casually but inside a thousand feelings were shooting through her body at once. It was the scariest most exciting thing she'd ever experianced.

Perhaps sensing the emotions she was causing. Aster reluctantly let go of the one person she knew she never would. If she was allowed she wanted this to go on forever. " Doing some light reading ?" Aster stated teasingly knowing Vivian wasn't looking at the book in hand. No she'd been staring at her and only her the whole time. She stole the book out of her friend's hand. " Like 'The Life and Times Of Lincoln. ' Wow you really wanna go to sleep huh ?"

Vivian snatched the book back with a giggle. " Give me that back. I just so happen to be doing a report... Just not for history or about Lincoln. Okay I'm caught I was looking at you. "

" Ahuh, well I could turn you in for stalking but then I couldn't torture you. Say on our date tomorrow night. " Aster hinted heavily.

" Oh, and just what kind of torture were you proposing. Because I'm kind of anti-torture. " Vivian teased back clasping the other girl's hand in hers for only a second. While Aster breathed in a sigh of relief they were still going through with this.

" I was thinking a movie and dinner. "

" I knew that but what movie ?" Vivian reinterated.

" Would I sound terribly cliche if said ladies choice ?" Aster phrase cautiously.

" Well that would be fine but we're both ladies you know. " Vivian stated with a snicker.

" Yes, I knew that dummy. " Aster replied with an eye roll. " However I was referring to the lady in front of me. So lady what do want to see ?"

" How about that new movie that's playing at the english theatre it's called ' Imagine me and You' I think anyway it got good reviews.

" Okay, but I'm a very picky movie watcher so it better be good. "

" I think you'll be shockingly suprised. " Vivian replied cryptically.

Aster's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. " Vivian, are you taking me to see a porno !" She laughed as the blush on her friends face grew deeper and darker.

Suddenly her joy mildly spoiled when an old librarian with horn rimmed glasses and a dress that died off in the fourties. Came barreling up the stairs and telling the teens to take their discussion to a more fitting area.

On the street.

The two girls walked side by side.

"So we're going out, what now I've never done this before either. " Aster said a bit nervously.

" I don't know, I'm not sure. " Vivian replied with the same nervousness.

" Can I carry your books for you...Or...Is it too soon for that ?" Aster asked anxiously shoving her hands in her jacket.

" I don't know... That's pretty serious. More so than a kiss even. " Vivian half joked.

" So it would be alright if I kissed you then ? " Aster's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when her taller companion spoke those words.

Vivian blushed she was enjoying the conversation. Until some jerk waiting for the same bus the two girls were. Turned around and said. " I could get me some of that, Vivian gave an animalistic glare. What ? That is nice . " He stated apparently not caring the subject of his heathenistic glarings was in front of him.

Vivian put an arm protectively in front of her girlfriend. " Yeah, she is and she's with me !"

" Okay. " The rude man said.

" I'm with her. " Vivian re-phrased.

" Alright. " The guy said before turning back around to walk.

Aster was in shock this time though some part of her was eating this up. " Did you really just say that ?"

" Yeah, I guess I did. "

" You know you shouldn't say things like that if you don't mean it. " Aster replied insecurely.

Vivian huffed and took her notebook and uncapped her pen. Writing something quickly then holding it up for the other girl to see.

It was a scribble in large letters that read. " I'M WITH YOU !"

The two walked to Vivian's house in silence until they reached the steps. " Well this is my stop. Here this for you. " She said as she handed Aster the piece of paper with writing on it.

" Thanks. " Aster said plainly.

" You don't have to keep it if you don't want to. " Vivian said anxiously.

" Oh, I'm keepin' it. " Aster re-assured with a wide grin as she folded the paper.

The two girls had reached an impass. They were stuck stand in front of each other looking at one another with longing stares. Slowly Aster got up her nerve and moved closer to Vivian's mouth with her own.

Oh, God she's gonna kiss me. Vivian thought nervously and in an instant of that thought the two girls mouthes met. And Vivian's eyes closed instantly. Aster only hoped that her girlfriend was feeling everything she was. In a split second within that kiss which was deep and sweet and soft all at once. Vivian knew exactly why she'd never been that into boys. It was a fact now she was a lesbian.

" I'll uh...see you tomorrow Viv. " Aster stated giving her new girlfriend another softer quicker kiss and walked towards her apartment. Knowing that no matter what awaited her that the most awesome thing had just happened. Nothing or nobody could ever get her off cloud nine.


	4. DATE NIGHT FRIGHT!

ANYONE BUT ME: THE bEgINNINg

cHAPTER 4

dAtE NiGhT FrIgHt

Aster stood in front of her full length door mirror. Unable to decide between jeans or a dress. She had her gay friend Peter there but he wasn't much help. He wasn't the artsy, outfit finding gay you see in movies. He was just Peter.

Never the less she was becoming frustrated with herself. " Pete do you think you can put the cd's down for one second and look at me, I'm kinda needin' a little help here pal."

" Right, sorry. " He spoke in his light gentle sounding voice.

" Which do you think ?"

" Okay I'm not like a fashonista or anything but I don't think dinner at a diner and a movie. Are occasions for a dress. Unless you're taking Vivian to the Oscars. Go with the dark jeans and that blue shirt. " Peter replied.

" Thanks, you really are my gay best friend. I was beginning to think there was no hope for you. " She said hugging her friend.

" Aww... Thanks but I have to go I have my own date in like five minutes. So good luck with yours and call me later with the details. I wanna know almost everything. " Peter said exiting Aster's bedroom waving just as he got onto the street.

" Good luck to u 2. '' Aster texted him. " Okay, it's date time. " She said to herself taking a deep breath.

Vivian was looking at the clock and her closet. Her heart was beating faster by the minutes as they ticked away. As she stood there in front of her wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear.

Finally she settled on her khaki slacks and a red peasant top with her black peacoat. Now it was makeup time.

Aster was early she knew she was early. When Vivian's dad answered the door. Informing her that Vivian was not yet ready.

" Why don't you come on in and have a seat. " Invited the dad into his web. Aster thought to herself as she reluctantly took the invitation. Knowing certain doom lye just ahead of her.

" So Vivian informs me that you two are going on a first date tonight. With each other. " The father asked sitting comfortably in his easy chair.

" Umm...Yes sir. Is that okay ? " Aster managed.

" You tell me, It doesn't have to be okay with me it has to be okay with the two of you. I'm just her dad you're her date. To be honest Aster I thought the reason she was so happy was because of a boy. Now I find out that it's you. So what are your intentions towards my daughter ?" The fireman questioned. In a calm controlled voice.

Aster gulped internally. " Well, I thought we'd go to dinner and a movie of Vivian's choosing. Then I thought I'd walk her home. I haven't ever met anyone like your daughter. Frankly speaking I want to know more about her. "

The nervous parent trying to look calm and collected on the outside. Stood from his seat and shook Asters hand. " Good luck. "

Aster breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Vivian coming down the stairs. " Are you all ready to go ?" She asked the taller girl.

" Yeah. See you later dad. "

" You girls be carefull and Aster I want her home by eleven. " Vivian's dad replied shaking the remote at the girls.

Once both girls were out on the sidewalk. " Oh, my God I thought I was gonna have a panick attack before you were ready. " Aster confessed feeling her heartbeat return to normal.

" I'm his only child he's a bit protective of me. You survived didn't you ?" Vivian giggled.

" Yeah, barring a physical to check for hypertension and medication for the angina I fear I'm coming down with. " Aster joked.

" So, How did your parents take the news ?" Vivian asked.

" That's easy they didn't. I didn't tell them I was going on a date with you. Not everyone's your dad. If I'd have told them I was going on a date with you and not some rich stuck up boy. They would've grounded me until I was old enough for social security." Aster replied.

" I see anything else I should know before I meet your parents ?" Vivian joked halfway anyhow.

" Yeah, they'll probably always refer to you as my friend. Even if you're more than that to me. They won't aknowledge grandchildren if we adopt. Their devout catholics and even more loyal republicans. Plus they've had me in therapy for over a year now trying to 'fix' my little problem. " Aster spilled her guts to the girl more than ever she needed to be brutally honest with this girl.

" Okay, well that's harsh. " The taller girl tried to sympathize. " How do you deal ?"

" Well, I skip as many shrink appointments as possible. To hang out with you or at the library. I only usually have to deal with my parents on mondays as you already knew. Sometimes I pretend I'm not even home so I don't have to interact with them. " Aster replied a tinge of bitterness coloring her words.

" So if you avoid them how'd they find out you were gay ?" Vivian inquired curiously.

Aster rolled her eyes. " They should'nt call first dates , dates. They should call them interviews. "

" I'm sorry it's me I'm nosey. I want to be a journalist when I finish school. I take it too seriously sometimes. " Vivian confessed apologetically to her date.

" It's cool, I just thought maybe we could have a good time tonight. Without me making it about how screwed up my life is. When you clearly have a -" Vivian interrupted Aster mid-way through her sentence.

" My dad is sick, they don't know whats wrong exactly. He's going to the doctor almost everyday. Some days he can't even lift a glass of water by himself. I understand screwed up. Thing is I can't lose him, my mom left us when I was only five. I've never heard from her since. Dad's all I've got except for an aunt up in Westchester. " Vivian confessed to her date.

" I'm sorry. I was a jerk to think your life was perfect. You know speaking of your dad he uh, kinda gave me that whole father to first date person talking to. He wanted to know my intentions for you tonight. " Aster said trying to lighten the mood.

Earning a smile and a snicker of embarassment out of her date. " That sounds like him alright. "

" How'd he get sick ?"

" He was one of the first to respond on nine eleven. The ash and chemicals in the air made him sick. That much they know the rest they haven't completely figured out yet. All they can say with certainty is that his lungs are the main focus. It's almost like he has asthma now. " Vivian explained.

Aster reached out her hand and squeezed Vivian's sympathetically. " Let's make a deal, no more depressing talk of our very unpopular lives. This night let's just have some fun. "

" Deal. "

Aster opened the door for her lovely date waving for her to enter first. " Shall we eat then ?"

" Definately, I'm starved. " Vivian agreed.

About an hour later both teens come out of Castanos Italian restaurant laughing.

Vivian pulls out her cell and looks at the clock. " Okay, we can catch the nine o'clock bus downtown to the theatre. "

" Lead the way ma'lady. " Aster teased. The girls walked arm in arm to the bus stop and got there just in time. They hopped on and headed for downtown New York.

Arriving only seconds after the movie started they took the seats in the darkened upper section of the theatre. About halfway through the movie. Aster turned her head at Vivian "This is a lesbian movie !" She exclaimed in a loud whisper. Causing some of the other movie patrons to make a 'shhhing' sound.

" Yeah, Are you suprised ?" Vivian enquired with a smug grin.

" A little bit. " Aster replied with a smile. She and Vivian's eyes met once more and the movie was forgotten as their lips met.

Just as the final scene which was also a grande kiss in front of everyone came up.

Half an hour later the girls exit the theatre laughing once more.

" I can't believe we got thrown out of a theatre playing a lesbian film for kissing !" Aster anounced a little too loudly. Causing a nearby crowd of tourists to stare.

" Shh... Not so loud or that'll be the last time I make out with you in public. " Vivian stated grinning.

" You mean we're going to again..." Aster fished.

" Well, unless you have other girls you go around seducing with your pretty eyes and sexy lips. " Vivian replied.

" You're the only one I swear. On my therapists career. Which I'm already hoping he'll drop for a restaurant in Tazmania or some other third world country." Aster vowed and looked at her watch. " Hey, it's still early you're dad said I didn't have to have you back until eleven. Is there anything else you wanna do ?"

Vivian thought for a moment. Then grabbed Aster's hand and drug her along. " Come on I'm gonna show you my favorite place in the city. "

" The insane asylum. " Aster joked.

A few minutes later they were on a bus back to Vivian's end of the city. Then they were walking until they came to Battery Park.

" This is your favorite place huh.."

" What's the 'huh' for in that sentence ?" Vivian enquired.

" Nothing it's just I figured you for a natural history museum kinda' person. Or maybe the New York times tour. " Aster answered her date.

" Well, I'm just full of suprises. I come here for the silence. " Vivian responded.

" Yeah, this place is full of that, I like it thank you for showing me. " Aster said in a calmer voice than usual.

" You're welcome now walk me home. I wouldn't want daddy takin' the buck shot ta' ya'. " Vivian informed her date in her best southern backwoods accent.

Aster laughed and took her date by the arm.

They soon reached Vivian's door and it was time to say goodnight.

" I guess this is my stop. " Vivian said in a dissapointed voice.

" I don't wanna go, but I don't wanna be shot either. So goodnight. " Aster replied then leaned in close to the taller girls ear. " I'll dream of you. " She whispered and kissed Vivian one last time. Before she left for the bus stop.

End Episode.


	5. I Lo Is not easy to say

Anyone But Me : The beginning

Chapter 5

Falling In Lo- Is hard to say !

song featured is 'real life fairytale' by Plumb

Vivian set in english class trying to concentrate on the assignment at hand. However when the bell rang and she looked down at her notebook. The only thing written on the lined paper was a sketch of Aster.

Aster was in much the same rut the girls had gone out every friday , saturday and even a few sundays. For the last two months. However when they went to say goodnight there was a bit of an elephant in the room. They both wanted to say I love you, but both paused awkwardly at the thought of discomforting the other.

Vivian met up with her girlfriend in the hallways before study hall. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around the other shorter girl in a backwards hug. Aster turned her head to look and see whom was behind her.

A smile lit across her face. " Hey gorgeous! "

" Hey yourself, so what are we doing friday it's valentines day you know ?" Vivian fished for any hints. Aster had been more secretive about this than the ex-presidants had been about watergate.

" It's a suprise for me to know and you to be... Well suprised. " Aster informed the taller girl.

" You're all mysterious, I think I like it. You coming to the firehouse to study?" Vivian questioned.

" Yeah, " Aster answered without thinking. " Oh, wait I can't today I have plans with Pete some boy drama. I'll call you later though?"

" Okay, it's a shame I have to study this all by myself though. I could've really used a good distraction. " Vivian tempted her girlfriend.

" Then I guess it's good I'm not coming with because your dad said if your grades drop. Then he'll drop me and I believe him. See ya'. " Aster gave one last wave and she dissapeared around the corner.

Vivian studied for three hours straight. Not realizing this was the first time she'd done so in a good three weeks. She was used to studying for an hour or so. Then making the excuse to her dad she had to go home to cook dinner. Of course dinner was not the only thing on her mind. Kissing her beautiful girlfriend was however.

Aster was having a mentally hilarious moment catching herself obsessing over every little detail. So much so Peter was becoming amused.

"Dude what's with you, you're never so...So whats the word crazy?" Peter stated in a laughing voice.

"I'm sorry I just want everything to be perfect. I'm gonna tell her I...Love her. " Aster replied in a frustrated tone.

" Whoa, this big. Are you sure you love her Aster she is your first girlfriend?" Peter phrased carefully.

" Yes, I am sure she's so amazing Pete. I can't stand being away from her for as long as I have been today. She pretty and funny, intelligent... I could go on but I won't because she's not boy of the month. And therefore would not hold your interest. " The girl teased.

" Ooh, Ouch that hurt. I guess she must be very special maybe at some point you'll share her. Meaning that I might actually know more how to help if I had ever met this Vivian. " Peter suggested.

"Well, you will I just need Valentines day then I'll share her with everyone. Well not everyone of course. No other girls, but I'll share with you. " The brunette replied.

" Good to know, atleast you've stopped calling me a girl all the time. " Peter joked.

" Just to your face. Now what do you think of this suit? That restaurant is too nice to just wear jeans and a shirt into. "

" I think it looks fabulous. But what do I know I'm just the queer eye in the room. " the boy joked once more. He and Aster had an open dialogue with the gay jokes. Neither were offended by their teasing.

"This is true, Did you ever wonder where that phrase came from ? I mean how do you have a queer eye ? I can see queer mind but an eye they must've been joking. " Aster rambled on.

" Hon, if you have to ponder this you clearly don't deserve to tell it. " Peter shook his head in amusement.

" Oh, just get out. " Aster joked tossing a heel at her best guy friend.

" Seriously we're done, I'm free. Okay so you're all set for VD. "

" Eww...tell me it wasn't that day in health class again ?" Aster grimaced.

" No dummy I mean Valentines day. You've got the outfit, the reservations have been made. I am no longer needed here, this house is clear. " Peter stated as he danced out the door.

" Oh, boy how am I ever gonna get the guts to say those three frickin' words. Curse them , ya' here me curse you words. It would be so much easier if I could just show Vivian how much I love her. But she's a words kinda girl. She talks while we're making out about us making out. Pull it together you can do this. " Aster talked to herself as she breathed deep.

Vivian was nervous, excited and most of all nervous. As she waited for her girlfriend to show. It was Friday and there had never been so much running through the young writers head at eight thirty on a Friday night. Than there was on this night.

" You know they used to tell me if you pace in the same place too much that you'll wear a whole in the rug. " Vivian's dad the permanent bachelor informed his daughter. As he turned the pages of the Times.

" Very funny dad, I'm just well I'm specifically any one emotion but there's allot of them running through me right now. I've never spent Valentines with anyone but you dad. Are you sure you're okay here alone ? "

" Vivian I'm a big boy, I'll be fine I know the number for nine one one. " He joked. "Would it help if I said to you that Aster is probably just as nervous as you are right now. "

" Maybe, I want to tell her something tonight, something I've never said to anyone but you dad. I just don't know if I can..." Vivian sighed heavily.

" Oh, so it's that serious. Do you think Aster feels the same way you do?" Her dad enquired.

" I don't know, I hope so. " Then the doorbell rang saving both Vivian and her father from any further deep discussions. " Saved by the bell. Call me for anything alright. " The teen girl said to her dad before kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

" Kids. " He said to himself turning to the sports section of the paper.

Once outside Aster kissed her date sweetly. " You look good tonight got a date?" Aster teased.

"I don't remember do I, You see the girl that usually takes me out on dates hasn't said a word to me. All week about where we're going so I'm thinking either she's flat busted or has run out of ideas already. " Vivian kept up the act.

" Well be in the dark no longer. Madame we are going to a very nice restaurant and then out to central park for a suprise. Shall we ? " Aster held out her arm and informed her girlfriend in her most charming host voice.

" Please lead the way. " Vivian answered with a toothy smile.

_you run around inside my head_

_when you passed out_

_I felt dead _

The girls caught a cab to the restaurant as it was in the middle of the city. Aster looked very classy in her black blazer and slacks with heels.

Of course she thought Vivian looked the best in her little black dress and heels. This restaurant was nothing like the one they had gone to on their first date. It had someone whom took the coats waiting to open the doors as well. Reservation had been made under Asters name for two.

_And I realised you make me live_

_And when my world starts to cave in_

_You jump inside and take my hand _

" So are you impressed yet?" Aster enquired of her date.

" Yes, very this is nothing like that pizza place you took me to. On our first date." Vivian replied as a chair was pulled out for her and Aster both by the waiter. Who left them two menus and his name. When Vivian looked up from her menu she noticed that her table a large bouquet of red and white roses on it and the others did not. Of course all the women who had come here with their boyfriends and husbands were looking a bit jealous. That a sixteen year girl had managed to outdo their mates.

_no matter where you are there_

_will i ever see what could see in me_

Which amused Vivian to no end. I've got the sweetest person here for my date she thought to herself. " Those are so beautiful. " She commented to her girlfriend who had obviously gone through alot of planning for this night. She wasn't hoping for sex was she no, not yet. The raven haired girl tried to put the thought out of her mind. But some part of her held on to that and it stuck there in the corner of her brain.

_or do I just believe_

_That we will always be and dream you _

_but I will never be the side of me _

_you see by your side_

" I'm glad you like them, I want this night to be special, something we can both remember for a long time. I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of ordering the dessert ahead of time tonight. " Aster explained pleased with her date's reactions so far.

" No that's cool as long as it's not flawn I've got thing about gelatinous desserts. They make me nautious. " Vivian added.

"No it's not flawn. I promise. "

_you are my light you are my star _

_you are everything __I dreamed about _

Vivian ordered the grilled chicken, Aster ordered the shrimp scampi. Both were served with sparkling cider. Which was left in a bucket of ice to chill.

Once the table was cleared of their dinner plates. Aster reached out her hands across the table. Taking Vivian's in hers. " Happy Valentines day sweetheart. "

_you are the one that stole my heart, _

_i am the girl you're always smiling for _

_we have a love people dream about_

" Happy Valentines day baby, This was the best I think I've ever had. " Vivian admitted.

" Well you know I think I can top it. Just wait and see. " Aster said with a grin. That woman was up to something trouble was Vivian had no clue as to what it was.

" Ladies, your dessert chocolate cheesecake. With special ingredients for one. " The waiter whispered the last part into Aster's ear. She pointed towards her date and he sat the plates down.

" I love chocolate and cheesecake."

" Well I told you it wasn't flawn. " Aster replied taking a small bite.

_dream with me... _

_make me believe..._

_that this is a real life fairy tale repeat_

_I thought that i would be alone _

_you caught my eye and I was home _

Vivian couldn't help but notice it seemed as though Aster was watching her eat. Then she bit down on something hard. She grunted in dissaproval taking the offending object out of her mouth. It was a heart shaped locket.

" Open it up. " Aster urged.

Vivian did as she was told and opened the locket to find a picture of herself and Aster one on each side. " Oh, this is beautiful baby. I love it thank you. " Vivian reached into her purse and pulled out a small package handing it to Aster.

" For me. " Aster said taking the gift and opening it up.

" It's a book of poetry. I didn't know you were going to buy me such a..."

" I love it say nothing more. This was all my idea right down to the necklace which I didn't spend a penny on just so you know it was mine. I wanted you to have a piece of me with you always. " Aster explained.

_and I realised that this is love _

_I see the world through different eyes _

_I look at you by my side _

_no matter where _

_you're always there _

"That's so sweet. What are you up to my dear girl?" Vivian pondered with a smirk.

Which was met by a sly look from her date.

" Okay so we're here in Central Park at dark I hope you've found out a bus stops here or do you want us to get mugged?" Vivian said with a shiver running her hands over her exposed arms.

" Here." Aster said holding her blazer open for her shivering girlfriend. " I do actually and I hear it coming this way. " Vivian's eyes widened it was carriage ride service.

" Carriage ride through the park could not be left out on Valentines day. " Aster stated holding her hand out and helping her girlfriend up into the carriage seat. Then she climbed into the seat next to Vivian.

_will I ever see what you could see in me _

_or do i just believe that we were meant _

_to be and dream you _

_that I will never be _

_the side of me you see _

_as you and me together_

" How did you plan all this?" Vivian asked with astonishment.

" I had help, Pete you'll get to meet him tomorrrow. He's my best friend. "

" Well I'm thanking him this is just wonderful. "

" I have something I want to tell you. I know we've both been kinda skating around it lately. But tonight I'm saying it and I hope you understand this doesn't come with a condition you don't have to reply if you're not ready. but Vivian..."

" I love You!" Both girls said simultaneously. Then caught themselves and laughed.

They drew closer and kissed sweetly.

The End Of Chapter 5 Happy VD everyone! LOL


End file.
